


Educating the Damaged

by OnyxSardonyx



Series: Educating the Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fisting, Orgasm Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strapon Sex, inappropriate use of riding crop, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: Other inserts for "Educating the Victim". Can be read on their own as PWP.





	1. Rip Tide - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper/Lapis, after [Educating the Victim: Act 4, Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/20199145).
> 
> Check out our [blog](http://ronyxfic.tumblr.com/)! On tumblr, we also track the tag "Educating the Victim".
> 
> Content warning for bondage, BDSM themes in general, blood.
> 
> NOTE: hubrishound is not affiliated with this content

"Let's burn some calories. I think you need to take your mind off things."

 

Breathing was easier again. At some point, Jasper had stopped crying.

"Agreed," she said. She kissed Lapis with more intent this time, buried one of her hands in Lapis's hair.

 

Lapis shuddered beneath that palm and those lips. She let Jasper carefully sweep her into it. She did it for Jasper. Anything to keep her from hurting herself.

 

Jasper drew back, touched Lapis's cheek. Noticed the blood on her fingers. "Jeez, I should clean myself up. How bad is it?" It was nothing unusual, but she tended to bleed quite a lot.

 

"I'll wipe it clean with tissues from the first aid box," she replied, tugging at Jasper's hand. "Come. Let's make this planet more bearable."

 

"Okay." Jasper followed Lapis. There was no denying that she needed this. Her talk with Rose had shaken her. Her panic attack had shaken her. If there was one thing Lapis was good at, it was distracting her.

 

Lapis swallowed as they walked. She slipped Jasper's hand on top of her pert ass, letting her feel. She gave a look. "What kind of mood are you in?"

 

That was easy. Jasper squeezed Lapis's butt. "I want to hurt something."

 

 

"You know how you can do that," Lapis purred. She slipped off her navy tights and slipped out of her dress. A pretty blue and lacy bra framed her torso and matched her hair.

  

 

The sight made Jasper breathe harder again. She reached for Lapis, ran her nails over her back. Not caring to be gentle. "Can I tie you up?" she asked.

 

"Oh, my tiger." Lapis grinned. "You may. You always may. Chain me - please."

 

"Just making sure." Jasper kissed her, biting down on Lapis's lip harshly. She then got out the chains. "Lie down. On your belly."

 

Lapis gasped. "Oh, whatever will you do to me?" She complied, of course. Lowering herself on the bed. It felt cool - pleasant on her bare skin. The folds of her covers were that goldilocks temperature and somehow felt just right enough to make her realise how sensitive she truly was. She placed her hands by her sides and craned herself back. "Have you trimmed those little claws at all?"

 

"No." Jasper would have thought that was obvious. "Do you want me to? You'll have to wait longer." She reached down to take off Lapis's bra.

 

"No. I like it when they're that way. Scratch better. My poor cunt is going to feel ravaged, though." Lapis arched her back a little. The bra would come off easier that way.

 

Jasper chuckled, tossing the bra to the side. "It's not like you've never had that feeling before," she said. She bent down to bite Lapis's back before taking her wrists, one by one, and chaining her to the bed.

 

Lapis gave a guttural groan, opening her legs a little at the bite. Jasper would see her ass. "I work better in the evenings, anyway. Ravage me."

 

"Oh, I intend to." Jasper pushed Lapis's legs open and tied up her ankles as well. "Can you move?" The next thing she needed was the riding crop.

 

 

Lapis shook her head, struggling a little. They didn't give any slack. "All yours."

 

"Good." Jasper got the crop. She didn't hesitate before bringing it down on Lapis's back, hard. And again. And again.

 

Jasper hit hard. Lapis didn't cover her screams. She knew she'd be counting marks for a few days. No one could ever see - they'd tear her away from Jasper despite her desire and consent. Jasper was big. She was small. It was the worst stereotype. It was the reason she let Jasper hurt her.

Because she deserved it.

"Are you even trying? Jesus, I would've thought they'd train you to at least hurt people in the military." A sly grin. "No wonder they didn't want you around."

 

Jasper grit her teeth. Lapis liked winding her up. "You shut your filthy mouth before I gag you," she hissed. Whipping Lapis again, harder this time. Welts were rising up on Lapis's back. The sound of the crop meeting skin, along with Lapis's screams, made Jasper's pussy ache in the most wonderful way.

She stopped holding back entirely. The next time the crop met Lapis's skin, it drew blood.

 

Lapis' legs were being to buck on every impact. Tears bundled nests by her eyes. "You really think I'm scared of you? You couldn't get an inch close to my mouth before I bite those thickass fingers off." She loved those fingers. She loved them good.

 

Jasper had the gag ready before Lapis had finished speaking. She came down on Lapis, a knee in her already bruised back, and pulled Lapis's head back by her hair. "I'd like to see you try," she growled. Forcing the gag into Lapis's mouth.

 

 

Lapis knew it was coming but yelped regardless - opening her mouth enough for the gag to slide in and be forced back enough. She gave a muffled scream into it. A thousand curses. Her belly felt like it was on fire.

 

The disadvantage of the gag was that Jasper no longer could hear her beautiful screams. The muffled curses were good too, though. She rose up, running her nails over the tattoo on Lapis's back. It was a sensitive spot. She took up the riding crop again. "You want some more?"

 

She bucked against the restraints - screaming into the gag. Screaming profanities and curses Jasper would never hear. She thrashed and hissed.

 

Lapis's muffled screams were answer enough. Jasper smirked, then started hitting Lapis again with the crop. Not bothering to hold back or be careful. If Lapis wanted her to stop, she had the means of telling her so.

 

Lapis felt the gag grow wet as drool began to slip past it. Her body tingled - it radiated at her welts. Even the slight blood felt as if it had been poured from a stale kettle.

 

Jasper didn't stop. Didn't stop until Lapis's back was raw and bleeding and the tension had seeped from Jasper's muscles.

She dropped the crop. She was breathing hard. She got rid of her own clothes quickly, aching to get her fingers on her pussy.

But she was aching even more to get her fingers on Lapis's pussy. She knelt down in between Lapis's spread legs and brought her nails to her cunt. Plunged two fingers inside with little regard for how her nails would feel inside Lapis.

 

And Lapis was wet. Wet. Wet. Wet. Soaking. As if Lapis Lazuli had become synonymous with the Niagra Falls. She stopped screaming and writhing and groaned, hard. Oh God. She needed them in. They were thick and ready to stretch her. She pushed herself back into them.

 

Two fingers weren't even close to what Lapis could take. Jasper fucked her with her fingers, hard, making Lapis's entire body rock up on the bed. Added a third finger, easily.

 

Lapis shot a challenging look back at Jasper. Giving a loud whine behind the gag. Needing more.

 

Jasper stopped.

But only long enough to reach up and remove the gag. "Scream for me," she ordered. "Let me hear you." She slammed her fingers back into Lapis's pussy.

 

Lapis complied. She screamed Jasper's name.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please. Hard. Tear me in two. Yes!" Her wetness had begun to mess the sheets. She didn't even have time to think about it as she melted into her chains and Jasper's fingerfucking. "I love it when you take control. It's a shame you're so pathetic."

 

Jasper clenched her jaw and added a fourth finger, bringing them in all the way up to the knuckles. "Is this what you call pathetic?" she growled. Taking the fingers out, slamming them back in. She got into the rhythm.

 

Lapis made a noise at every thrust. Pulling her head back. "You are pathetic," she growled and then moaned. "It's fun to see you try to pretend to be otherwise."

 

Jasper hissed. Her other hand found Lapis's bupp, which had welts on it from the crop as well. She dug her nails in harshly, feeling the skin break. "I'm not weak," she growled. Four fingers and Lapis could still take more. Jasper added her thumb, pushing in to the knuckles. She knew she could go further, but she wanted to hear Lapis scream before she did that.

 

Lapis stiffened at the grab but then slacked over the stretch. "Fuck!" she yelled into the pillow. "If you want me to believe it, prove it."

 

There it was. Jasper smiled, then stretched Lapis out further, burying her entire hand in Lapis's pussy. Pulled out, then slammed it in again. Lapis was wet, so wet.

 

Little flutters swam in Lapis' groin, her mind swallowed by the need to drown in the feeling. So good. So full. So deep. Her cunt grew slicker and slicker. She shut up, finally. Unable to formulate words.

 

Jasper noticed Lapis's silence with satisfaction.

"There you go, is that enough for you?" she taunted. "Don't hold back, I wanna hear you scream." She pushed her hand in again, a little further this time. And again. And again. Lapis had taken her in almost up to her elbow before. Even Jasper couldn't keep up with Lapis when it came to being able to take large things.

 

Lapis hissed at the pounding. The bed had begun to rock and sway. Ohh yes. Oh. She wanted Jasper to fuck her hard. Yes. Yes. Oh. God. She needed her to just split her. Bury Lapis beneath that body. She needed to be tangled in Jasper's hair and smell as their sweat intermingled, she wanted to be scratched and filled in the most carnal ways imaginable. Oh. Yes! Yes!

Her eyes cracked open.

Lapis realised she'd rather vocally screamed every single one of those dirty wishes.

 

Jasper chuckled, then pulled out her hand.

There was one more thing that she had. One more ace up her sleeve.

She left the bed in silence. Lapis wouldn't be able to see what she was up to, but Jasper was positive that Lapis knew her well enough to guess what was going on. She found the harness and the dildo, bigger than anything else they had. Jasper couldn't quite take it. Lapis could.

A minute later, Jasper was back.

"You want to be filled, hm?" she whispered. "Do you want to ask nicely, maybe?"

 

Lapis purred, wriggling her ass in the air. "Mmm. Did you get the cock, the big one? Fuck me with that strap on, please. I want it. I want you to fill me. Make me scream again."

 

Jasper didn't reply. She was behind Lapis so Lapis couldn't see her; but she knew Lapis would hear the sounds of her putting on the harness. Jasper's hands had gone through the motions a thousand times before.

"Ask nicely," she then said. The harness was on, the dildo protruding vastly from her hips. "That wasn't nice enough. Beg me."

 

Lapis gave an annoyed growl. "Oh, fuck off and fuck me!"

 

Jasper growled. "No!" she said angrily. "That's not what I said! Beg me or I'll tear you to shreds. You're already bleeding. I'll make you suffer."

 

"Suck my dick," Lapis snarled back, clenching her fists. Closing her eyes.

 

Jasper bared her teeth and let out another growl, almost feral. Lapis's back was covered in welts from the earlier whipping; some of them were already bleeding. Jasper paid them no mind as she sank her long, sharp fingernails into Lapis's skin and scratched. "Be nice," she hissed.

 

 

Lapis yowled in pain. Overbearing. But she could hold on. She'd held on past far worse."Okay, but let's be real. You're already making me suffer. Clearly, you're not doing a very good job here. I mean, am I really meant to feel threatened?"

 

Another scratch. There was blood on Jasper's fingers. "I can tear you apart," she growled, "and you know it. Or better yet, I'll just crush you." She climbed on top of Lapis and lay down, her chest on Lapis's back, the strap-on dildo slipping into the crease of Lapis's ass. So close, and yet so far.

 

Lapis felt her chest constrict under the pressure and gasped. However, Lapis was insatiable in terms of a good fucking and eagerly attempted to squirm up to maneuvre the cock into her. "Mm. Yes, you could crush me." Her voice warbled. "Or you could take what's yours while she's still alive. I'm sure it's more fun that way."

 

"You seem to have forgotten that I told you to ask nicely." The claws were back, running down Lapis's arms now. Careful not to dip too low. People weren't allowed to see. Lapis's rules, not Jasper's. "You wanna be fucked? You gotta work for it."

 

"Hmm. Well. Fine. I guess I'll see what I can do." She was too worked up. The dildo was close enough in her to make her nearly salivate. "How do you want me to work for it?"

 

Sharp nails digging into Lapis's arms. "Your memory is awful," Jasper said mockingly. "I told you like ten times already. You have to." A scratch, deep enough to draw blood immediately. "Ask." Teeth this time, sinking into the back of Lapis's neck with enough force to make her scream. "Nicely," Jasper finished, saliva dripping from her lips onto Lapis's skin, which was now bearing an impressive mark.

 

Lapis thrashed at the bite. Digging her nails into the bedding enough to nearly tear fabric. Fortunately, experience had led her to begin cutting her nails - for several bedroom themed reasons. She screamed into the pillow, now sobbing. It hurt when Jasper bit, but God, did it feel so good to be hurt. "Alright. Alright. Alright." Her breathing was unsteady. She rubbed her face into the mattress to dry it. "Please. Fuck me. Fill me. I like it when you do it. You're so good at it. You're so hot when you do it. I need you to fill me right now. Please. Please, I'll do anything you want me to."

 

Jasper immediately pushed herself up, away from Lapis. She was smiling. "There we go," she said. "Good girl. It's so much easier when you cooperate, isn't it?" And with that, she reached down to bring the dildo into position and then pushed it in slowly and sweetly.

 

Lapis was slick. So wet. But the dildo was too big to just slide in - it would eventually. She whined, feeling colder now that Jasper wasn't trying to crush her body.

 

Jasper halted, pulled out until only the very tip was inside Lapis's pussy, then pushed in again, a little further this time. This dildo needed patience, which Jasper generally lacked, but in this situation, she was perfectly willing to go slowly. Only for Lapis.

 

Lapis gave a hiss, needy. Desperate. She tilted her head back a little, just to catch Jasper's eyes and allowed for a look. Maybe Jasper would go faster, or do more. She needed it. She needed it. She needed to be fucked. She'd do whatever she needed to get what she wanted. "Jasper," she whispered. "I love you."

 

A soft smile found its way onto Jasper's lips. "I love you too," she said, and when she pushed in further, she leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Lapis's neck, right on the spot she'd bitten before. She tilted her hips, pushing the dildo in a little further. Only a little more now. She could feel the resistance in Lapis's pussy.

 

Yes. It was indeed starting to get to a stage where Lapis' pussy had to work to accommodate. She groaned into the bed, trying to roll into a more comfortable position. No dice. "Please, Jasper. Please." A mantra. She'd repeat it often.

 

"You still want more?" Jasper said sweetly. "Alright, I'll give you more." She started rocking her hips more rhythmically now, pushing into Lapis hard.

 

 

Lapis managed to get a little weight onto her knees and raise her lower half up just a tad to ease in Jasper's thrusts. "Please," she panted. "Hold me down with your hands. Take me, please. I'm yours."

 

"You are," Jasper agreed softly, thrusting faster. She placed both of her hands against Lapis's shoulder blades, holding herself up while pushing Lapis down. "You're mine." Lapis's back had spots and smears of blood on it, and without looking Jasper could tell the same was true for her own front, her hands, her hair. It made her feel hotter, and the thrust harder, trying to find that angle where the thrusting stimulated her own clit as well.

 

"You're so good," Lapis groaned, guttural. "You're so good, Jasper. Oh. Oh! It's so big. It's so wonderful." She wasn't lying about that - the cock was, by all accounts, rather huge. But that was why she loved it. She loved the fact that not even Jasper, a good foot taller and bigger than her, couldn't take it when she could. "I love it when you take me like this." The pain on her back subsided to a burn, and that was her favourite part. Lapis already knew she'd trace the new fault lines on her back in the upcoming days and fondly recall the earthquake of a fucking she was currently receiving. Perhaps it would instigate more from Jasper if she saw the marks she made tomorrow.

 

There it was. There it was. Jasper groaned and thrust harder, rubbing the harness against her clit in the process. She was panting now, her skin covered with a sheen of sweat from holding herself up, but she was fit enough that she would be able to do this for hours. And so she kept on going, increasing the tempo of her thrusts. "Let me hear you," she growled. "Let me hear you moan and whimper like the weak slut you are."

 

And moan and whimper she did. The two of them, it seemed, had stopped caring about the opinion of their neighbors since approximately a day after moving in together. Fucking was so good. So sweet. She felt Jasper's slick on her back and shuddered just before she was pounded again, but harder. She found her toes curling and back arching just right. Lapis knew her orgasms well. "I'm going to come," she finally managed to be coherent behind her wall of noises. The sound of Jasper fucking her. The sound of the bed rocking beneath them. The slap on skin.

 

Jasper moaned loudly and pushed harder. "Good," she moaned, "good, come for me, come for me -" She moved one of her hands up into Lapis's hair, pulling her head up, still holding herself up with the other hand on Lapis's shoulder. "Come for me," she said in between thrusts.

 

Lapis screamed, feeling herself twitch. The pain at her scalp only magnified everything- the hurt, the pleasure, the need to be taken. She could barely move, but Jasper did all the moving for her. She shook and swore and came hard, leaving a wet patch below where she'd squirted. Damn. She'd been hoping to keep the sheets dry enough to sleep on.

 

Jasper kept thrusting through Lapis's orgasm, only stopping when Lapis was finished. She wasted no time in pulling out and taking off the harness. Her pussy was throbbing and clenching in need, so she unchained Lapis and roughly turned her around so she was lying on her back; the bedsheets were ruined anyway, a little bit more blood here and there would hardly matter.

"You got your breath back?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before climbing over Lapis, her head between Jasper's thighs, and lowering her pussy onto Lapis's face.

 

Lapis' voice was muffled underneath that glistening cunt. She knew Jasper wouldn't tolerate much misconduct, and decided to comply for the sake of reciprocating the orgasm. Jasper's pussy was just so succulent - her entire face was just soaked. And it was big, too. Delicious. She began to lick and suck, her tongue was too small to dart directly into the opening- a shame, she liked to do that during oral. But Jasper's clit was fun, too. Now that she was unchained, she was able to roam- her hands reaching to wrap around those gorgeous thighs.

 

Jasper moaned when Lapis got her tongue on her clit. Finally, finally... "Yes," she moaned loudly, "suck my clit, suck it..." She started riding Lapis's face, so eager and wanton and needing. She leaned forwards, giving Lapis better access while also allowing her to breathe. "Use your fingers," she instructed, still grinding down on Lapis's face. She needed more.

 

 

Lapis complied. She began to work at the clit with her skillful little mouth, providing a little suction to stimulate the bulb even more. Her fingers, still shaky from their romp and the welts on her upper arms found their way into the wetness and began to caress and touch.

 

"Harder, Lapis! Harder!" Jasper knew Lapis could, and she paid very little mind to the fact that Lapis had just received a very thorough fucking and might be exhausted. Jasper had needs, dammit. And Lapis was there to fulfill them.

 

Lapis tried to move with more earnest, despite her exhaustion and the fade of her afterglow. Her fingers, lithe and small in that gorgeous pussy, easily slipped up a knuckle deep, and she'd soon inserted her third.

 

"Oh, God yes." Those fingers felt amazing, though they barely filled her. Jasper kept grinding against Lapis's face, wanting to feel more, wanting to go harder. She groaned. "Harder."

 

Lapis gave in and began to lap and suckle her clit with more ferocity, her fingers and face completely soaked- but the wetness only served to arouse her. She loved it. She moaned into the pussy, face smothered and warm.

 

Jasper moaned loudly when Lapis sucked her clit, grinding on Lapis's face harder. Her entire body started shaking, she could feel herself getting close -

"Don't stop," she gasped, "don't stop, don't stop."

 

And then Lapis stopped.  
  
She withdrew her fingers, feeling the slickness. Jasper had been right about one thing. Pleasure was earnt.

 

Jasper howled.  
"Lapis!" She ground herself against Lapis in vain, still shaking a little. "That's not fair, c'mon, Lapis, please."

 

She rolled her head to the side despite Jasper smearing her cunt over her jaw. With a steely, ice cold, cruel voice, she replied.  
  
"Ask nicely."

 

Jasper's face and upper body fell. "You... you little shit!" she hissed. She bent down and bit Lapis's thigh, hard. "Get to it immediately! Do I need to hurt you _even more_?"

 

She'd left Lapis free enough to pull her torso up and attempt to push Jasper off. Despite their differences in size and stature, Lapis' training paid off enough to at least stop the biting after she released a pained cry. "That wasn't very nice."

 

Jasper only indulged for a moment, then pushed down on Lapis's face with her pussy. Her thighs were strong; Lapis might use her tricks but in the end, Jasper was always physically stronger. "Get to it," she growled, rubbing her pussy on Lapis's face yet again.

 

Lapis' nails were blunt, which only served to make her splitting Jasper's skin more painful. She dug her fingers into those forceful thighs and scraped down, as hard as she could. Jasper wore shorts regardless of the weather. Lapis gave an inward smirk as she imagined Jasper trying to pull down her marks. Embarrassed.

 

"Do I have to tie you up again?" Jasper yelled when she felt the pain from Lapis's nails. How could she? How dare she? Jasper reached down and roughly took Lapis's wrists. "Don't do that again," she growled.

 

Lapis pulled her knee up enough to push it harshly into Jasper's midsection. "Ask nicely." She repeated, smirking outwardly now.

 

Jasper doubled over. "Stop it!" she hissed. She caught her breath, then got the chains. "Do you _want_ to be tied up, is that it?"

 

"No." Lapis tried to slip away. "I want you to ask nicely."

 

"No." Jasper brought one of Lapis's arms up and left another bite mark, close to the elbow. "You don't get to make demands."

 

Lapis howled and attempted to struggle. A futile attempt at a headbutt. Her fingers clawed at whatever they could in the hold. "Fuck you!" She hissed.

 

Jasper just smirked. Lapis was physically weaker, her nails not as sharp, and Jasper was literally sitting on her, holding her down. There was no way out of this for Lapis.  
"Suck my clit," Jasper ordered, grinding herself on Lapis's face yet again.

 

She gave a muffled yell, spluttering curses. Arching her back. Clawing at the air.  
  
Giving in.  
  
Her face coated once more, she began to lap at the clit before gently sucking it again. Clearly put back in her place. She felt a deep pang of humiliation at her loss.

 

"There we go." Jasper moaned, her movements immediately becoming less violent and restrictive. "Good girl. When will you learn that obeying me is so much - ahh! - easier than putting up a fight?"

 

Lapis blushed beneath Jasper's thighs, her shame turning her hot. Oh. She loved the humiliation, too. It was all a part of the game. Winning was fun, too. But having Jasper ride her - put her in her place. It was all so, so arousing.

 

Jasper was eager to get off, so she rode Lapis's face with abandon, gasping and moaning. God she loved Lapis's tongue. So good, so thorough, so diligent.  
It wasn't enough, though. "More," Jasper gasped.

 

Lapis worked in a fourth finger and let Jasper have her way, moaning into that gorgeous cunt. So good. So delicious.

 

"Yes," Jasper gasped, "yes, yes, yes -" She was so ready, so ready to come all over Lapis's face. She rode her harder. Those beautiful fingers. That amazing tongue. "Gonna come," she gasped, "don't stop I swear to God -"

 

Lapis didn't stop this time. She'd be a good girl and finish her job - Jasper had put her back in her place, after all. She deserved it.

 

Relief flooded through Jasper as Lapis didn't stop - Jasper had almost expected her to. Instead, Jasper was overcome with sensation and her entire world burst into stars as she rode her orgasm out, hard, on Lapis's face.

 

Ohh, and there it was. Lapis knew Jasper's orgasms well - she'd navigated the wet, turbulent things like vast oceans. There wasn't much she could do but carry on and let Jasper fuck her face mercilessly. And God, did she ever love it.

 

It was so, so good, and when Jasper came down, she was panting hard. Her hips finally stilled, and she took a few moments to remember she should probably get off Lapis and allow her to breathe.  
Lapis. Jasper's anger and tension had worn off completely with her orgasm. She got off her and turned, looking at Lapis.  
"Let me see your back," she said softly, voice a little hoarse.

 

Lapis nodded and turned. "Are your legs okay?" She asked. Her back was still bleeding. The bite marks probably the most visible of all.

 

"I'm fine. Are you?" Jasper took one good look at Lapis and then got up. They had plenty of supplies in this room; they needed them more often than not. She got out clean tissues, disinfectant soothing cream and plasters. "Lie down," she said.

 

"I'll be fine," Lapis said, feeling oddly tired. "You don't need to worry about it."

 

Jasper rolled her eyes. "This'll be easier if you lie down," she said. She took some of the tissue and dabbed it against Lapis's wounds. "The bleeding's mostly stopped," she said. "Here, just let me take care of you, okay? You've been so good. I love you. I love you."

 

"I'm honestly o-" Lapis gave a hiss at the dab. "Jesus! That hurts more than you biting me. I'd rather just have hugs."

 

"I need to make sure nothing's gonna get infected," Jasper said. "This won't take long. Here." She took some of the cream and gently rubbed it on her back. It was cool against Jasper's skin.

 

Lapis looked away. "You don't need to." But she didn't resist. "I love you."

 

Jasper leaned in and kissed the bite mark, gently. "I love you too," she muttered. After a few moments of rubbing the cream on Lapis's skin, she stopped and gathered Lapis into her arms.  
"You did so well." She kissed her neck, kissed her face, her lips. She could taste herself on those lips. "I love you so much."

 

"I hope it helped." Lapis sighed, but let Jasper touch and kiss her. Even that tender spot in the nape of her neck. She shuddered at the touch.

 

Jasper nodded mutely. She caressed Lapis's face, her hair, kissed and touched her everywhere she could reach, careful to be as gentle as she could. "Thank you."

 

Lapis turned and gave a little nod in return. "You fucked me good. I don't think I can walk."

 

Jasper gave a small smile. "I can carry you," she said. "It's a good thing we have nowhere to be for a few days." She kissed Lapis again.

 

"Yes, but I have things to mark." She huffed. "I can't tell the kids I didn't do their essays because I was too busy getting the clusterfuck pounded into my pussy."

 

Jasper grinned. "You can still do those," she said. "Stand up if sitting hurts too much, it's not like it would be the first time."

 

Lapis narrowed her eyes. "I can barely move. Show a little empathy, will you? Or I'll return the favour and make you shower again to wash off all that sweat before letting you in my bed."

 

Jasper's face fell. "It's not been a week yet," she complained. "I can clean myself up just fine. Without having a shower."

 

This provoked a smirk. "Empathy, my dear." Lapis looked at the door. "Alternatively you can sleep on the couch and wake up to Malachite riding your face. How the tables have turned!"

 

"If that'll get me out of having to shower, I'll take it," Jasper conceded. The reptile was infinitely better than having to shower.

 

"Ah, but you'll never know if I'll wake you up with my watering can." Lapis shrugged, smirking and draping her limbs over her bed. "What a shame. The couch is all cramped and tiny and I get all this space to myself."

 

"Don't you dare. I'll break every single bone in your miserable body." The words came without much force. Jasper still hadn't quite gotten her anger back after the orgasm she'd just had.

 

Lapis shot Jasper a sultry look. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

 

Jasper shrugged. "I'll take the couch. And I'll make you breakfast. But I don't have to shower until Sunday. Deal?"

 

"As long as you don't wait until next year." Lapis winked and then slid to her side of the bed. "I was just fucking with you. Make me that breakfast and I'll let you back in."

 

"Next year is a week away. I could easily do that." Jasper grinned, then joined Lapis on the bed. "I love you," she said.

 

"I love you too." Lapis gave a tiny sigh. "Jasper. I wanna do something next year."

 

"Like what?" Jasper turned to look at her partner, giving her her full attention.

 

"Travel." Lapis sighed. "I wanna see the world. Maybe save up over the year and go during summer vacation! ... But we're struggling with rent, so maybe not. Diamond really isn't paying us enough."

 

"It would be nice." Jasper shot her a questioning look. "Would you... want me to come?" she asked.

 

"Don't be a dumbass, we can't spend more than a couple of days apart. Of course I want you with me." Lapis looked at the ceiling. "Maybe we should march in on the first day back and demand a raise."

 

"Mh. Imagine the look on Diamond's face." Jasper remembered something and grimaced. "I hate how she's treating Quartz. I might not like her, but she doesn't deserve this."

 

"Ugh. Maybe not, then. Let her abuse Quartz, at least she won't come after us. Hey, we've got your bedroom. If you move your stuff up here, we could try to rent it out for some cash."

 

"We could do that. I've got a lot of stuff, though." Jasper frowned. "It's not right, Lapis. She's not doing anything illegal. It's not like she's fucking a minor or anything. She's just close to Pearl."

 

"Are you really sure about that?" Lapis rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Stranger things have happened. As for the rent, who are we kidding? We're both too crazy and fuck too loud to accommodate anyone properly."

 

"True." Jasper sighed. "It's not really any of my business. But if Diamond had proof, she would just fire Quartz. She hasn't, so she's just tormenting her for no substantial reason. And that's fucked up."

 

"What do we do, though? We don't have any evidence of the torment. If we bring it up and Diamond finds out, Quartz risks actually losing her job."

 

"I don't know. But it's fucked up. And after the shit with Roxy..." She closed her eyes. "I owe her, Lapis."

 

"You do," Lapis admitted and then gave a shrug. "But you can't do anything until we're back. And until then, I request not thinking about school unless absolutely necessary. Oh! You know what we should do before term starts?"

 

"What?" Jasper opened her eyes again, looked at Lapis and smiled.

 

"Go to the spa. Get massages. Fucking relax. Sauna. I could swim and you could get one of those weird fish foot tank things. Or just a pedicure."

 

"That sounds nice. I have a little bit of money saved up. Not enough for a holiday but it might just do for a spa." Jasper kissed Lapis's cheek.

 

Lapis smiled. "I think we'll both need it. I will finish marking ASAP, so we can spend the rest of the holiday in one another's..." She traced a hand over Jasper's breasts. "Company."

 

"Good." Jasper played with Lapis's hair, massaged her scalp gently. Sometimes, she wondered how she got so lucky. "I love you."

 

Lapis kissed the bumpy bridge of Jasper's nose. "I love you too."

 


	2. Insert 6: Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert after [Act 5, Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/23557311) of Educating the Victim.

 

They arrived at Pearl's place a few minutes later. The door to Pearl's room slammed shut behind them, and a moment later, Amethyst was kissing Pearl again like there was no tomorrow.

"So," she whispered in between kisses, "what was it you wanted to show me?"

 

"Would you be opposed to seeing me? Pick up where we left off."

 

"Please," Amethyst breathed, kissing Pearl again and fumbling with Pearl's shirt. "I just want to touch you everywhere."

 

Pearl gently picked off her shirt and moved to tenderly run her fingers over Amethyst's skin. "If I'd known, I would have worn a nicer bra for you."

 

"I don't care. You always look good." She leaned in to kiss Pearl's neck. Noted that Pearl was much less skinny than she'd been before. "You look wonderful."

 

Pearl let out an exhale. "Thank you. That... that means a lot." She tugged at her jeans. "Do you want to see me naked, Amethyst?"

 

Amethyst nodded mutely. Started removing her own clothes as well. Any self-consciousness was quickly drowned out by weed and desire.

 

Pearl merely chuckled a little, now in her bra and underwear. "Should I strip this off? Hmm? Ever so slowly." And she did. Teasingly pulling at her thong.

 

 

Amethyst let out a high-pitched whine, but kept her hands to herself. "Can I touch you?" she asked when Pearl was naked.

 

Pearl opened her legs, years of dance practise had left her with the ability to open herself wide. "You may. But don't touch yourself yet."

 

Amethyst hurried to get the rest of her clothes off and practically pounced Pearl, running her hands over her body. Flicked a nipple gently, then sat back and just... looked. "I've never done this before," she admitted.

 

"No one? Oh, Amethyst," Pearl brushed a hand through her friend's hair. "And here I thought you were some form of party animal."

 

"Well, yeah," Amy said, blushing. "But I've never had anyone I trusted enough to go this far with."

 

"I see." Pearl brought Amethyst's hands to her breasts. "Here. Feel them."

 

Amethyst did as instructed, gently holding Pearl's breasts. "I wanna kiss them," she said.

 

"You can." Pearl gently pulled her forward. "You can touch them as much as you want."

 

"Good." And with that, Amethyst went in and kissed Pearl's nipple, letting her tongue dart out to lick it.

 

Pearl groaned a little, kissing Amethyst's forehead. "Be careful, alright?"

 

Amethyst understood. "No biting?"

 

"Not my tit. Other places are up for negotiation."

 

"Heh, okay." So she just licked and, eventually, sucked very gently.

 

 

Pearl gave a pleasured hiss. "Oh, oh, yes that's good."

 

Amy smiled and did it again, a little harder this time.

 

Pearl practically melted, giving a hot mewl and wrapped her arms around Amethyst. "Oh. Oh my. The weed has made me... rather sensitive."

 

Amy let go, smirked at Pearl. "In a good way?" she teased.

 

"Of course." Pearl ran her hand over Amethyst's belly, her breasts. "You're so pretty."

 

Amethyst blushed. "You really think so?" she asked timidly, then came in to kiss Pearl again. "Nobody's ever really called me pretty before. And meant it."

 

"I wouldn't say that to you if I didn't mean it. I want to touch you too. I... have some toys."

 

Amethyst's eyes widened. She swallowed. "Show me?" she asked.

 

Pearl nodded and withdrew. "Nothing fancy. Just some stuff I blew my allowance on." She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, a small vibrator and a butt plug.

 

Amethyst watched. "Okay," she said. She'd read enough fanfiction to know what they were. "Uh," she then said, because despite said fanfiction, she didn't really know what to do.

 

"You've got toys too, right?"

 

"Um." Amethyst blushed. She was eighteen years old and owning sex toys was not something she'd ever really thought about.

 

"You haven't? Oh, I see. Don't worry. These can all be fun. They're baby toys, really. Do you watch porn?"

 

"Read it, mostly," Amy said, blushing. "All the porn I've found online is just... too straight, ya know? It's not hot."

She let her gaze wander down Pearl's body. "But you are, though."

 

"Ah, but it lets you learn some things visually. Still. We can take this slow, too. Would you like to touch my pussy?"

 

Amy's gaze flickered down. Pearl had presented herself in the most revealing manner. She hesitated, then nodded, reaching out with her fingers to touch the parted lips.

"You're... wet," she said softly.

 

"I am. Don't you get wet, too? Unless you don't touch yourself much. That's okay too, I suppose."

 

"No, I do," Amy said. "I just... never had the chance to touch someone else. Have - have you slept with other girls?"

 

"Things happen when you're drunk a lot. And there's... a lot of horny girls who don't know boys and still want to play, you know. Can barely remember it, really."

 

Amethyst leaned in to kiss Pearl again, her fingers exploting her pussy. She knew what she liked, and set out to find Pearl's clit.

 

Pearl gave a shudder and came out of the kiss breathless . "I kind of want to get married for the simple purpose of asking my partner to give me head. It's something I fantasise about a lot. You interested?"

 

"In getting married? Heck no." Amy laughed and kissed Pearl again. "Unless you were asking me to eat you out. I could give it a try."

 

"As long as you don't marry Aurora, you're welcome to try giving me head as much as you want."

 

"Don't worry about that," Amy said. She kissed Pearl's cheek, then her neck, her collarbone, left a lingering kiss on her nipple, on her sternum, her belly button. She glanced up. "I hope I'm not too bad," she said, and then went in.

She found she liked the taste, and it was easier to find Pearl's clit with her tongue than it had been with her fingers.

 

Pearl giggled a little, pleasured and hot. But still in control of herself. "Oh, yes... that feels good. Is the taste okay?"

 

"Mhm!" Amy hummed against Pearl's pussy. Grew a little bolder, circling the little nub with her tongue and sucking it into her mouth gently.

 

Pearl's legs buckled at the suckling, her hands reaching to touch Amethyst's hair. "Oh, oh... This feels so new. Your tongue is like velvet..."

 

 

Amethyst didn't get to answer, instead increased her efforts. Pearl seemed to like it, and she enjoyed it as well. She found herself getting quite wet at Pearl's little noises and the way she twitched whenever Amethyst got her clit. God, it was all so _hot_.

 

Oh, it was enough to make Pearl weep in pleasure. She needed to stop herself from thrashing around. "Oh... Oh, Amethyst. You're so good. Oh, Amethyst." Her hands groped at her bleached hair. Needy. Wanting.

 

And the more Pearl cried out and thrashed, the hotter and wetter Amethyst felt herself get. She sucked Pearl's clit into her mouth again, a finger slipping up to find Pearl's wet entrance.

She released Pearl's clit for a moment.

"Is this okay?" she asked, pressing a finger against her pussy.

 

"Oh, please. The vibe is twice as big. Feel free," Pearl muttered, desperate for more.

 

"Okay." Amethyst pushed in, her tongue getting to work on Pearl's clit again. She found Pearl soft, warm and welcoming, her finger sinking in with barely any resistance at all, so she felt confident in adding a second finger.

 

Pearl arched her back and gave a groan. "Faster, please Amy. Faster."

 

Amy complied, sucking Pearl's clit again and pushing her fingers in faster, crooking them inside Pearl.

 

Pearl let this carry on for a little while before spying the toys she'd taken out. "If you're getting tired, we could try the vibe."

 

"Okay," Amy said, drawing back. She licked her lips. "You taste good, though." She wiped her hand on the sheets and grabbed the vibe. After fumbling with the controls for a few seconds, she worked out how to use it.

"You ready?" she asked Pearl.

 

"Mmhm. You can use the lubricant if it's a bit hard to get in."

 

Amy tested. Pushed the head of the toy against Pearl's opening.

It turned out she didn't need the lube. It slipped in. "How does it feel?" she asked.

 

"Excellent. Would you mind... doing it more?"

 

"Okay," Amy said, switching on the vibrator and angling the toy so it pressed right into Pearl's clit.

 

Pearl jolted a little in pleasure. "Oh! Oh, yes, that's good."

 

Amy found she could move the toy while still stimulating Pearl's clit, so she did just that, pushing in and out while moving the vibrator to a higher setting.

 

Pearl's body shook. "Amethyst... Amethyst, more, please. Please."

 

So Amethyst gave her more, pushing the vibe into Pearl's pussy harder and faster.

 

Pearl's climax came hard, her body having worked up a sweat. She screamed Amethyst's name, scrabbling up to pull her closer, into her arms.

 

Amethyst let herself be pulled up and ended up with her face buried in the crook of Pearl's neck, her hand still working at the vibe as her lips found skin on Pearl's neck and sucked hard.

 

Pearl quivered and shook. "Amethyst, oh, that was so, so good. I... Oh, Amethyst, thank you."

 

When Amethyst let go of Pearl's neck, it was sporting a bright purple hickey. Amy grinned.

Then sat up and reached down to touch herself. "Do you think I could try your vibe?"

 

"Of course. I'd love to see you try it out."

 

"Okay! You wanna help me?" She grinned at Pearl and took the vibe.

 

"You want me to stretch you out?"

 

"Yeah, sure!" Amy lay down on her back and spread her legs, woefully aware that she wasn't nearly as graceful as Pearl. Oh well, Pearl didn't seem to mind, so Amy wouldn't, either.

 

"Ah, there we go. You're being so good. You look so beautiful like this." Her hands trailed over those thighs. If there was anything Pearl had grown to love on others, it was their curves. The way their bodies just had so much shape. She kissed Amethyst's lower belly. "Pretty."

 

"Really?" It was hard to believe that Amethyst, of all people, was someone Pearl would deem pretty or beautiful. "You're so much more beautiful than me."

 

"You're beautiful. You are. I like the way you look. I always have." She tugged at Amethyst's folds. Hers were bigger. Juicier. She wanted to touch.

 

Pearl's touches where already like jolts of electricity, and Pearl wasn't even _really_ touching yet. Amethyst whined. "I see what you mean about the weed making you more sensitive."

 

Pearl smiled. "Then me touching you feels really good, right?" Her fingers fiddled at Amethyst's clit, but then found their way lower.

 

"Y-yeah," Amethyst gasped, jerking when Pearl touched her clit. "Peeaaarl," she whined when Pearl let go of it.

 

"I'm going to try putting them in, okay? The vibe will take care of your clit."

 

"Okay. Please." Amethyst tilted her hips upwards, needing.

 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" She pushed them in, smiling at the texture of Amethyst's pussy. So warm. The heat pressed around her digits.

 

"You're - ah! - you're not," Amethyst gasped. "More, please."

 

Pearl pushed another digit in. "Can you take another?"

 

"Probably!" When she experimented with herself, she could usually take quite a bit. "No need to go easy on me, P."

 

"I don't want to hurt you any more. Especially this way."

 

"I'll be fine," Amy said impatiently. "Just put them in, please."

 

Pearl blushed at the eagerness. "I think I can probably fit the toy in. Oh... it's covered in my... wetness. Let me tissue it away."

 

"Okay. Don't take too long, though."

 

Pearl found none in her drawer and sighed. "I can go to the bathroom. Or lick it off."

 

"I can do that!" Eagerly, Amethyst grabbed the toy and licked it. "You really taste good," she said.

 

Pearl blushed. "Oh, Amethyst. That's just filthy. Dirty girl." She watched her clean the whole thing off.

 

"I just like the way you taste, what can I say." Amy handed the vibe back to Pearl.

 

Pearl chewed on her lip as she inserted the tip of the toy. "I'll be slow, though."

 

"Okay." Amy tilted up her hips. The head of the toy felt amazing. "More."

 

Pearl pushed further, deeper. "Like this?"

 

"Yeah. The... vibe too, please." All she knew was that Pearl had enjoyed the vibe a lot, so she would as well, probably.

 

And at once, the toy sparked to life. Pearl used the vibrations to guide it in more, filling Amethyst up.

 

"O-oh!" The vibrations seemed to send jolts through her entire body. "Y-yes, yes! More, please!"

 

"Good, isn't it?" Pearl rocked it in a little. She used her other hand to carefully pinch one of Amethyst's nipples.

 

" _God_ , yes," Amethyst gasped. Shuddered and moaned when Pearl pinched her nipple. "Fuck. Fuck, I - I need one of tho-ohhh!-ose."

 

"We could go shopping for one at some point. It would be fun." Pearl pumped the toy.

 

"Oh god. Please. Please, more, Pearl, ah-"

Amethyst let out a high pitched whine, rocking her hips down on the toy. "Gonna," she gasped, "gonna come."

 

"Then do it." Pearl challenged, thrusting it in harder. Completely mesmerised by Amethyst's pleasure.

 

And she did. Her entire body jerked up as she came hard, gasping and twitching around the toy. And just as she was coming down, her clit pressed into the vibrations again and she came again, gasping Pearl's name.

 

Pearl leaned forward and kissed her, withdrawing the toy. "Are you alright?"

 

"Mhm. Better than alright." Amethyst pulled Pearl in for a deep kiss, her tongue mapping out Pearl's lips, finding its way into Pearl's mouth.

 

Pearl moaned into it, letting Amethyst explore her. Her hands found their way to her bosom.

 

Amethyst echoed Pearl's moan, drawing back and gasping when Pearl found her breast. "Oh god, Pearl. I love you. I love you." She pulled her close, finding Pearl's neck with her lips again.

 

Once the dildo was out, she found herself hugging onto Amethyst, her hands searching for every bit of skin they could touch.

 

"Thank you," Amethyst murmured into Pearl's skin. "Thank you so much... that was... amazing." She cuddled up to Pearl, her hands now roaming Pearl's body as well.

 

"Do you wanna try the butt plug on me? I don't come, I don't think but I do... like butt stuff."

 

"Hmm." Amethyst opened her eyes. "Sure," she said. "I don't - really know if I do but if you do, I'm down."

She sat up, stretched. She felt blissful and calm after her orgasm, and she saw the vibe, coated with her own juices.

She took the butt blug. "You wanna turn around for me?" she asked, then took the lube and squeezed some of it onto her fingers.

 

"Do you want me to lay on my belly?" Pearl asked.

 

"Yeah. Lemme see your pretty ass." Amethyst grinned at Pearl.

 

"If you insist." Pearl chuckled and teasingly opened her legs again as she laid on her belly and looked over her shoulder. "I won't twerk for you, though."

 

"Awh. You'd be good at it, I bet." Amy slid her fingers in between Pearl's butt cheeks and found her hole. After a little prodding, it opened up for her lubed-up fingers willingly. "You definitely have a very pretty ass."

 

 

"Mm, I'm glad you appreciate it." Pearl groaned and then tilted her hips up for a better view. "Feels hot, though."

 

"Is this okay?" Amy lubed up her fingers once more, explored Pearl's ass a little more. "You wanna have the plug now?"

 

"Just be slow. And careful."

 

"Okay," Amethyst said. "You let me know if anything hurts, yeah?" And with that, she took the plug, rubbing a little lube on it, and positioned the top at Pearl's ass. Slowly, gently, she pushed in.

 

Pearl let a low moan rumble from her throat. "Oh, that's quite the stretch."

 

Amy pushed a little further. "Still okay, though?"

 

Pearl bit a knuckle. "Yes. Just careful. Maybe more lube."

 

"Okay." Amy got some more lube and spread it over the toy as well as Pearl's ass. "Here we go," she said, pushing in more.

 

Pearl’s groans grew more husky. "Amethyst, please. Put it in me. Deeper. The whole thing."

 

"Okay." She pushed, and with the additional lube, it slid in without much resistance. "How's that feel?"

 

"Good. It's nearly all in. I think you can do it."

 

And with that, with one last push, the plug went in entirely.

"It's in," Amy declared proudly, tapping Pearl's ass. "How's that?"

 

"Wonderful. We can cuddle now. Unless you need to wash your hands."

 

"I'm fine, it's just lube," Amethyst said. Experimentally, she licked it. "Not bad."

 

"Oh dear. What are you doing?"

 

Amethyst just grinned. "What, am I not allowed to?"

 

"It can't be too hygienic, you know."

 

Amethyst shrugged. "When have I ever cared about that? ... Do you want me to wash my hands?"

 

Yes. Definitely. "No, don't worry about it."

 

Amethyst narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go wash them," she said.

 

Pearl tugged at her. "No. Stay with me."

 

"Yeah, with my gross hands?" Amy showed them to Pearl. They were covered in lube. "You sure?"

 

Pearl swallowed. "I'm high enough to bear it."

 

"Heh, okay." Amy glomped Pearl, curling her arms around her. "You're just gonna snuggle me with a butt plug in your ass."

 

"I sure am. The butt plug you just put in."

 

Amy laughed. "Such _depravity_ ," she said, mimicking Principal Diamond.

 

"So sinful!"

 

"Really, it's a miracle God didn't smite us."

 

"Oh, you never know. It could still happen. Might as well shove a Bible up my ass and see if I can pray the gay away. "

 

"Yeah, right. More like gay the pray away." Amy leaned in to kiss Pearl again, sloppily.

 

Pearl responded inbetween kisses. "I can certainly do that."

 

"Would you do it for Diamond?"

 

"To piss her off?"

 

"Nah. Cus you said she was hot."

 

"Oh!" Pearl coughed awkwardly. "I'll be honest, I've completely split from her."

 

"Oh." Amy frowned. "Meaning...?"

 

"Have you ever completely lost feelings for someone?"

 

"No, not really," Amy said.

 

"Could you imagine?"

 

"I dunno. Maybe?" Amy shrugged. "But I guess I've seen it happen." With Rori. About the same person.

 

"Yeah. Well. The way she acted with me made me disgusted with myself. And she's an awful person to boot."

 

Sounded quite familiar. "Yeah, I get that," Amy said. "I'm glad you're not that into her anymore. I mean, Quartz is one thing, but at least she's actually protective of you and doesn't just see you as some kind of... I dunno. Challenge. Toy." That was what Marigold's perspective on things would be, if Aurora could be believed. And Rose... Rose was different. Right?

 

Pearl didn't reply for a few minutes. She felt herself sobering up. The world didn't look as pretty anymore.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said.

 

"Huh?" Amethyst rolled over, propped her chin up on her hands, and looked at Pearl.

 

"Nothing. I'm just. A bit worried that I'm not special. I get the whole poly thing. I am poly. But I want to be more than some kind of side chick or experiment."

 

"I feel ya," Amethyst said. "I mean, heck, I dunno how I'm gonna feel about this," she gestured to the two of them, lying on Pearl's bed naked, "in a few hours when I'm sober, but I've always just assumed you love her more than me. I'm just a distraction and I don't wanna be. But -" She blushed. "This ain't about me. Sorry."

 

"You're not a distraction, though. And I want to be more than friends. You just get so weird about it."

 

Amy grimaced. "That's not gonna stop me feeling like this, though. Inferior to her Holiness Miss Quartz." She sighed. "Sorry."

 

"And I'm not going to feel equal to Aurora. You guys. Live together."

 

"I've never done anything like this with her," Amethyst said. "And I won't, I mean, I don't even want to. I've... wanted you since before we were friends."

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah. You were always really intriguing." Amy chuckled. "Never thought I'd have my first time with you, though. You're, like, _so_ out of my league."

 

"Oh, shush. We're in this league together."

 

Amy could only barely stop herself from singing High School Musical. Instead, she cuddled up to Pearl.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

 

"Cuddle. Have more weed. Could get drunk. Watch shitty movies and bond again?"

 

"Sounds good to me." Amy kissed Pearl again. "Though by the time school finishes, Rori will be looking for me."

 

"Can you call her?"

 

"Yeah. Later." She curled her arms around Pearl and pulled her closer. "Right now, cuddles."

 

Pearl smiled. It had been too long. "Cuddles."

 

 


	3. Insert 7: Judged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert for [Act 5, Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/25182126) of Educating the Victim.
> 
> Yellow Pearl/Yellow Zircon. Enjoy!

 

“Shall we?” Zaira slid out of her seat and held her hand out for Aurora. “We could take a taxi, or we could walk. It’s not very far.”

 

"I'm quite tipsy," Aurora gently took that hand, cheeks indeed rosy. "Maybe a taxi would be a good idea."

 

Zaira laughed and pulled her closer, putting her arm around Aurora’s waist. “Tipsy, on two ciders? Lightweight. Maybe I should carry you there.” She probably couldn’t, but it was such a wonderfully cliché thing to suggest. “I think there are taxis around the corner.”

 

Aurora laughed, her stomach giddy in this newfound sense of sapphic fun. She'd missed this. She felt somewhat young again. "I really don't drink all that much. I mix them well, though."

Thoughts of her annual rituals with Marigold spun past her eyes.

She shook her head. Not now.

 

“Oh? Did you work at a bar? Or is it just something you do for other people sometimes?”

They reached the taxi rank and Zaira led Aurora to the first one in line. Gave the driver the address to her hotel and then slid into the backseat with Aurora.

 

"A hobby. I like good food and cooking anyway, so it just came with it." Aurora realised her dress was riding up a little, exposing garters she'd decided to wear. She carefully tried to tug them down. "Whoops."

  

 

Zaira saw, of course.

She reached over, placing her hand on Aurora’s thigh. A little too high to be casual.

“It’s quite all right,” she said softly.

 

"I didn't know how far you wanted to go tonight, but... I still hope I can please you." Aurora felt warm at that touch, lowering her own hand over hers.

 

“It’s good to see you’ve come prepared. We’ll have a good time, okay?”

Zaira hadn’t put on her seatbelt, but Aurora had, which gave her the ideal opportunity to shuffle closer. The hand that wasn’t on Aurora’s thigh reached up, turned Aurora’s chin to face her.

Zaira hesitated for the briefest moment before leaning in to kiss her.

 

The kiss was quite unlike many of Aurora's kisses. The possessive energy drove her wild; it would only be for tonight. It was fine. She parted her lips and let herself be taken for a quick moment.

 

Zaira smirked into the kiss before pulling away, kissing along Aurora’s jaw, reaching her ear.

“I bet you just can’t wait for me to take you,” she whispered, her hand squeezing Aurora’s thigh.

 

Oh, and there it was.

The touch, the husky whisper.

The faint smell of alcohol in her breath.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about Marigold, for just once?

She closed her eyes and replied. "Please, do." A purr. "It seems like you've got quite a bit in store for me."

She found that... she didn't want to stop thinking about Marigold.

 

The taxi stopped. Zaira reluctantly let go of Aurora to dig out her purse.

“We’re here,” she said, paying the driver and then getting out before holding out her hand to Aurora once more.

 

Aurora took it, smiling. "I haven't been in a hotel for a fair while."

 

“This should be fun, then.”

Zaira’s room was on the 6th floor, and the elevator was empty, so as soon as the elevator doors shut behind them, Zaira took that as an opportunity to pull Aurora into a make-out session again.

 

Oh, anyone could catch them.

Aurora reveled in it. Zaira didn't seem to mind the fact that they were so so close to being visible.

 

Indeed she didn’t.

And when the elevator doors opened to reveal an elderly white couple (straight, of course), Zaira didn’t flit away from Aurora. Nor did she apologise for just how gay they were being.

“Come on,” she said, tugging at Aurora’s hand.

Room 612: She unlocked it, pulled Aurora inside and, once the door fell shut, went right back to kissing her.

 

Aurora felt herself relax when they stepped in. She finally touched Zaira, slowly and on purpose. Her back, her sides. 

"It's been a while. What would you like me to do?" She giggled, angling her elbows so that they pushed together some form of cleavage.

 

Zaira leant in to Aurora’s touches. Kissed her hard and pulled her close.

“I want you to take off your clothes,” she said, “then take off mine.”

 

So. She'd strip first, then. That was manageable. Aurora giggled and began to zip her dress down from the back.

 

Zaira came in and tugged the straps down to reveal Aurora’s bra.

Didn’t touch yet.

“We need a safeword,” she said, “if we’re going to do this my way.”

 

"Mm." She pulled the dress down and onto the ground. Leaving herself in the pretty underwear she was finally able to display. "What do you usually use?"

 

“If I’m topping, I tend to leave it up to my sub. Anything’s okay, as long as you’re not likely to say it in a setting like this otherwise.”

 

"I guess we could just use the traffic light system, then." She moved closer, hands trailing up again. "Et toi?"

 

“Fine by me,” Zaira said. She admired the scenery for a short while before cupping Aurora’s breast. “This is a lovely bra,” she said. “May I take it off?”

 

"As you wish." Aurora gave a little smirk before motioning to Zaira's top. "You want me to remove that, mm?"

 

“Please.” She came in, pressing herself against Aurora more than was absolutely necessary in order to get to the clasp of her bra. She was practiced; she managed to get it off almost instantly. The bra fell away, revealing Aurora’s tits.

“Aw, that’s adorable.” She laughed and gently pinched a nipple.

 

Aurora gasped at the touch. "They're sensitive," and proceeded to get Zaira into only her bra. She hesitated briefly, then went to undo the hijab as well.

 

Zaira let her. “So, what’s the scenario?” she asked. “If you still want to roleplay, that is.”

 

"Hmm.  I must say I lack experience and am a little nervous to suggest my hottest fantasies. But... you seemed to enjoy your job as something of a kink, yes?"

 

“Indeed. A court room scenario? I can do that.” She pushed Aurora back until they were on the bed. “Do you confess? Hm?”

 

 

"No, never!" Aurora giggled, blushing at the play. It was just so... exciting and fun.

 

“Oh, I will _make you_ ,” Zaira growled, pushing her back into the mattress. “You broke the law and you _know it_ , all the evidence points to you. Confess.”

 

"Oh? And what evidence?" Aurora mewled back, letting herself be crawled on top of.

 

“Oh, shall we go through it once again?” Zaira held Aurora’s wrists over her head. “If you insist.”

They were both only in their panties now. Something that would change soon.

“Aurora Jaune,” Zaira breathed, “you are accused of coming to this date with full intent of seducing me. And you have succeeded. This is a most heinous crime. Evidence, you say? Oh, there is more than enough evidence. Exhibit one: the dress you were wearing...” Zaira scoffed. “It would drive _anyone_ crazy. Coincidence? I think not.”

 

Aurora gasped, a tense feeling in her belly. She could feel her pussy, her lower regions throb at just a few minutes of this playtime. She grinned. "I enjoy looking hot. But do carry on."

 

Zaira hissed, clamped her hand over Aurora’s mouth. “You will only speak when you’re directly addressed,” she snapped. “You’ve not been given permission to defend yourself. You will be _quiet._ ”

 

Aurora gave an angry 'mph!' behind the hand. But subdued her futile struggle.

 

“That’s better. Next time you speak out of turn, you’ll get slapped like the naughty girl you are.” Zaira lifted her hand away from Aurora’s mouth and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. “Now, back to your _unforgivable_ offense. You brought me to a place selling _sushi_. I’m sure you know sushi is an aphrodisiac. You brought me there with the purpose of making me lust for you.”

 

Oh.

She was good.

Aurora was silent. She never thought anyone would have seen through that ruse.

"That's only one bit of evidence so far that is really accountable or means anything."

 

Zaira slapped her, hard. “You are _out of order_ ,” she hissed. “Silence!”

 

Aurora screamed at the impact.

It felt good. She didn't say red. She didn't say anything, she was winded and breathing hard.

She felt herself soak even more.

 

Zaira smirked. “You’ll respect court rules from now on, yeah?”

She let a hand slip down. Traced the edge of Aurora’s panties. A finger ventured lower, trailing down.

Wet.

Her smirk widened. “There is more evidence,” she whispered. “Would you like to hear it?”

 

Aurora’s cheek burnt.

Not as hotly as the spot where she was being softly stroked. She nodded, the only defiance she stoked was in her eyes.

 

Zaira didn’t take her finger away. Instead, she spread Aurora’s legs and knelt down between them, a hand on each thigh.

“These garters,” she said. “Need I say more? You even _flashed me_ , didn’t you, back in the taxi.”

 

Aurora stared down, opening her legs wider for inspection.

She didn't vocally respond this time. Her face still flushed. Lips parted.

 

“Oh, you excitable little creature.” Without warning, Zaira yanked down Aurora’s pants. “Oh, you shaved, too? Look at that.” She ran a finger over Aurora’s mons. “Recently, and for the first time in a while, by the looks of it. This will be logged as further evidence. Now, do you confess?”

 

"You'll have to make me."

 

Zaira came up and slapped her again. “The evidence is clear,” she said. “Your confession would just be the cherry on top, but really, I have more than enough reason to sentence you right now. What shall your punishment be, hm? It’ll be less if you confess.”

 

"I confess."

Further slaps would probably just hurt more. And she wanted to see what Zaira had in store.

 

“Good girl,” Zaira said. “Well, are you willing to give a full confession? State your name for the record, please, and tell the court exactly what you are confessing.”

 

Oh, oh. Now this was hot. Humiliating. Her voice trembled.

"Aurora Jaune. My name is Aurora Jaune. And I confess to my crime of trying to seduce my date tonight."

 

“Good, good girl. Now, I do wonder what the court will find acceptable as punishment for such a crime.” Zaira relieved Aurora of her pants completely, as well as her garters. “I can think of a few things.” She then removed her own pants. A small tuft of dark curls was hiding her core, though she knew that she was just as wet as Aurora, if not more so.

 

"What will you do to me?" Aurora pleaded, a little melodramatic.

 

Zaira paused, broke character for a moment. “You ok with being tied up?” she asked. “This bed is perfect for it.” She gestured to the bedframe: metal, sturdy, it made it easy to attach anything to it.

 

Aurora nodded, "Yes, please. I'd love that!"

 

Zaira opened her bedside drawer. She had many things, but for now, she took out some soft rope and turned to Aurora. “The jury has decided your sentence,” she said. “The first is community service. Specifically, you’re to service my pussy while I sit on your face. And just so you can’t get away –“

She took Aurora’s wrists and tied them to the bedframe. Made sure the rope wasn’t too tight. It would chafe, but it wasn’t going to hurt too much.

“There. Are you ready?”

 

Aurora nodded. "I'll take my punishment and become a better citizen for society."

 

“Good. Well, here we go.” She positioned herself over Aurora’s face, opening her legs to give Aurora a good view of her hot wet pussy. “Your community service begins now,” she whispered, before lowering herself onto Aurora’s lips. “Do your worst.”

 

Oh, oh. It had been months and this was just beyond appetising. Aurora began to hungrily lick and suckle around the clit before deciding to plunge her mouth inside.

 

Zaira moaned softly before starting to rock down on Aurora’s face. Starting to ride her face. “More,” she said, “you – oh, oh... oh, you need to try harder – ah!”

 

And harder she did, she felt liquid all over her chin, sticky and hot. Oh, it was wonderful.

 

Zaira finally stopped talking in favour of riding Aurora’s face with abandon, gasping and moaning as she felt Aurora’s tongue. Oh, this one was _good_.

 

Aurora wished she could grab those thighs, but also found the fact she was utterly under Zaira's control ever so hot.

 

Zaira leant down, fingers playing with Aurora’s labia gently while Aurora was eating her out. She found Aurora’s clit and rubbed it gently.

“You’re doing well... your community service is appreciated,” she moaned. “You won’t need to do it much longer –“ She pushed back against Aurora’s face desperately.

 

The touch caused her to openly moan, her noises straight over Zaira's pussy. The taste, smell, sensations, the pure atmosphere of being sat on was overwhelming. And the touches just made her wetter, closer to orgasm.

 

Zaira could tell.

So she stopped. Aurora had to face her punishment first. She wasn’t allowed to come until she had atoned for her crime.

Instead, she just ground herself on Aurora’s face harder. Whimpering as she got closer to her own orgasm, and completely in control.

 

Aurora cried out in protest, but was muffled by the grinding. Barely able to breathe as the heat was completely on her.

 

Aurora’s cry brought Zaira closer. She pushed Aurora’s head into the pillows, riding her, chasing that orgasm until it hit her and she gasped and moaned and forgot to be quiet.

She remembered to lift herself off Aurora’s face when she was done, allowing her to breathe.

“So,” she said softly, a smile on her face as she turned around, “how did you enjoy your community service?”

 

Aurora's maw was soaked. She grinned, giggling. "I learnt quite the lesson. Is there more punishment for me?"

 

“Oh, definitely.” Zaira brushed Aurora’s hair out of her face, traced the lines of her own slick on Aurora’s face. “Gosh, your beautiful lipstick. You should see yourself. Though I must admit I quite like you this way.” She kissed Aurora, tasting herself.

 

Aurora finally managed to vocalise more of a moan into the kiss, tilting her chin up.

When she withdrew, she was still breathless. "Do you get off from seeing other girls all tied up, then?"

 

“Maybe.” Zaira traced a finger along Aurora’s cheek. “It’s all part of the game, isn’t it? And you’re enjoying yourself, don’t pretend like you’re not.” She kissed Aurora again.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that,” she then said softly. “But not good enough to escape further punishment.”

 

Aurora stroked Zaira's side with a free leg, chewing her lip under a girlish grin before getting the courage to ask. "So, what's going to happen to me now?"

 

“Hmm.” Zaira thought for a moment before getting up and taking something from her drawer.

A black scarf.

She came in and fastened it over Aurora’s eyes. “There,” she said, proudly. “Now you won’t be able to see what’s happening. The suspense will be _exciting_ , don’t you think?” She kissed her again, very quickly, before starting to unfasten the ropes that bound Aurora’s hands.

 

Aurora gasped, "Oh, very exciting. I've always wanted someone to do this to me. Are you letting me go?"

 

“No. Don’t move, or you’ll regret it.” One hand was free; Zaira took off the rope from the other hand. Gently took one of Aurora’s wrists, lightly ran her fingers over it. A little chafing, but it didn’t look too painful. “Does this hurt?”

 

"Not at all." Her tone was piqued with it's curiosity. She had no idea what was going to happen.

 

“Good. Turn around, lie down on your belly.”

 

Aurora turned, laying down as instructed. Her back completely exposed.

 

Zaira smiled. “Good girl,” she crooned, before sitting down on Aurora’s back and tying her hands to the bedframe again. When she was done, she kissed the back of Aurora’s neck, her shoulders, bit down gently. “Now for your _actual_ punishment.”

 

Aurora squealed. Oh, she hadn't expected a bite.

The sting was only second to actual orgasm.

 

“Oh, shush. I haven’t even started yet. Unless you want me to stop?” Zaira ran her fingernails down Aurora’s back. They were trimmed short, but would still sting a little.

 

Aurora hissed. "No, no.  I'm just. Sensitive."

 

“Good. Keep your mouth shut, then. You’re receiving your just punishment. Any complaints will only make it worse for you.” Zaira bit down on Aurora’s shoulder again.

 

Aurora at least knew to expect this bite and tried her best to contain a shrill noise threatening to tumble out.

 

“Hmm. Biting isn’t a very good punishment. I will do something else.”

Zaira slid off Aurora’s back. Her footsteps were soft, barely audible as she went and dug out something from her suitcase.

“This should do nicely,” she said, returning to the bed.

 

Aurora couldn't see, of course. But that didn't stop her from curiously trying to listen.

No clues.

 

Zaira smirked. Ran her hands along the paddle and then brought it down on Aurora’s back. Gently, not meaning to hurt yet, just using it to trace the outline of Aurora’s spine. The lower margin of her ribs.

 

Aurora's breath hitched, her toes curling as she felt it against her.

 

“Oh, you like that, hm? Well, we shall see how well you like it after your punishment.” She let the paddle dip lower, outlining Aurora’s buttocks. Dipping between her legs for the briefest moment. “The court orders twenty lashes. You’ll count for me.”

 

Her pussy felt hot again, a deep warmth settling up from her belly. "A-alright."

 

Zaira took the paddle away and then brought it down on Aurora’s buttock with a _slap_. Waited for Aurora to count.

 

She cried out, in surprise. "One."

 

“Good girl. Keep quiet. You deserve this, remember?” _Slap._

 

"T-two."

Oh, the burn was just exquisite.

 

“You were found guilty of all charges,” Zaira reminded her, hitting her again. “Your shameless seduction.” _Slap_. “Your insidious plan.” _Slap._

 

Aurora was starting to breathe heavier. "Three. Four. Five.”

 

“Good girl. You’re trying to atone now, aren’t you?” She stopped talking, focussed on hitting Aurora in that precisely calculated manner that would drive her wild. Going up to ten on one buttock, then switching to the other.

 

"Eleven," Aurora said, choked. Trying to hold back tears. "Twelve."

She was aroused again. Needing relief. She wondered if Zaira would notice her grinding into the mattress.

 

Zaira noticed indeed. “Stop that,” she said, slapping Aurora harder.

 

"Thirteen."

It was the hit that opened floodgates. She felt hot tears trail her face.

She didn't want it to stop.

 

Zaira frowned, noticing Aurora was crying.

She was still counting, and hadn’t indicated that she wanted her to stop, though, so she hit her again. And again. And again.

 

"Se-Seventeen." Aurora exhaled hard, choking a little.

She needed to be filled. Something. Anything.

 

Three more hits. By the time Zaira was done, Aurora’s buttocks were red.

Zaira threw the paddle down and took something else out of her drawer. Didn’t reveal what it was, held it in her hand as she went onto the bed and kissed Aurora’s back, leaving feather-light touches on her butt cheeks.

“You did well,” she said softly. “Open your legs.”

 

It took her a few extra seconds but she shakily complied.

Curious.

 

Getting the harness on took a long minute. Zaira was sure Aurora would be able to tell from the sounds what she was doing.

Although she probably still wasn’t prepared.

“On your knees,” she said, slapping Aurora’s butt very lightly.

With a soft moan, she eased in her end of the double-ended dildo.

 _God_ , she needed it. Fucking Aurora with this would be so good.

 

Aurora managed herself into the desired position. Ass up.

"Is this okay?"

 

“Very nice. Let me know if it’s too tight or anything hurts at all.” And with that, she positioned herself behind Aurora, gently pushing the head of the toy inside. Aurora was wet, wet, wet – Zaira didn’t think she’d need lube.

 

Aurora gasped at the push. She used her own toys, yes, but it had been a while since anyone else had touched her like this.

She made an effort to push her ass up a little more, wiggling her hips.

 

Zaira grinned. Aurora was not protesting.

There was some resistance, which just served to put pressure on the toy inside Zaira. She moaned softly as she started to rock gently, holding Aurora’s hips, pushing in a little bit more with every push.

 

Aurora let herself be filled. Moaning harder each time the toy made its way further in.

"O-Oh. Please, more."

 

Zaira’s smile widened as she pushed the dildo in completely. Oh, Aurora was taking it well.

“God, I want to fuck you into this mattress,” she whispered. “Can I?”

 

"Make me scream, Zaira, please. It's been so long for me."

 

“Your wish is my command,” Zaira said, leaning in to press a kiss to Aurora’s shoulder before she started rocking her hips, hard, groaning at the sensation as her hips met Aurora’s.

 

At once, she was far more vocal. Making noises at every thrust and release. Her body twitching. "Oh! Oh, yes!"

 

Zaira closed her eyes, fucking Aurora, slowly at first, then increasing her tempo. She knew she could come from this; as for Aurora... well, she’d have to find out.

 

The cock on her end was hitting her just right. Just right. She curled her toes and nearly screamed at a particularly rough thrust.

 

It was looking good.

Well, sounding. Zaira stopped holding back, pounding into Aurora, going faster, harder, driving herself closer to the edge –

“So close, baby,” she whispered, “come with me, baby, come with me.”

 

"I need to. Ah!" The encouragement was just what she needed, she raised herself on elbows. "Fuck me, please. Harder!"

 

Zaira obliged, slamming her hips into Aurora’s. “So close,” she whimpered, “so close, so close...” She kept going, angling her hips a little – she knew this toy well, she could delay her own orgasm by a few seconds while bringing Aurora there with her. “Come for me, baby,” she said, “come for me.”

 

Aurora broke into tears again. This time from the sweet, overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh!" She cried as she came to climax. "Oh!"

 

Oh, there it was. Zaira pushed harder, seeing stars and fucking Aurora hard as she came with a shout, riding out her orgasm on her toy, riding Aurora through hers.

 

Aurora didn't know why she was crying. Her tears soaking into the blindfold, into the pillow. She hoped Zaira wouldn't notice.

 

Zaira pulled out gently, ran her hands over Aurora’s back.

Released her from the ropes; her wrists were a little more chafed, but still okay.

When she took off the blindfold, she noticed it was wet.

“Oh, baby,” she whispered.

She took off the harness and came onto the bed to cuddle Aurora. Curled her arms around her, kissed the top of her head.

“You did so well. You did wonderfully. If you need to cry that’s ok. It’s okay, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

That pressed at the floodgates. Aurora choked a sob and began to weep a little. "Sorry. I-I don't know what's wrong with me. I really liked it, I liked everything. I can go if you want me to."

 

“No, no, it’s okay. You’re staying right here.” Zaira kissed her again, then grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. “If you need anything I can get roomservice. But we can also just lie down for a little bit. Don’t worry, everything’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

"You don't want me to just... go?" Aurora asked, confused. As if the mere thought of staying the night was... Foreign to her.

 

“No, of course not!” Zaira pulled her closer. “Why would I want that? This bed is more than big enough for both of us. And I like cuddling while I sleep.”

 

"Oh." Aurora began to cry again.

And laughing. Her voice raspy. Oh.

"I... I wouldn't mind some tea. If we're up for the whole room service thing. I'll pay."

 

“No, no, don’t worry about it, please.” Zaira held Aurora close with one arm while reaching over to the telephone with her other arm.

The call to reception was very short. She put the receiver down and went back to snuggling Aurora. “It’ll be like five minutes,” she said, “I’ll get it, don’t you worry.”

 

Aurora smiled. Grateful. "Thank you. I'm still. Sorry about this." Her makeup must've been running.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. No need to be sorry at all.” Zaira kissed Aurora. “I have wipes, if you want me to clean you up a little. Do your wrists feel okay? Your butt, your pussy?”

 

"My butt is a bit sore, but that's alright. It received quite the punishment." A smirk. "The wipes would help."

 

“Okay.” Zaira got out of bed, tucked Aurora back in, then threw on a bathrobe and went into the ensuite to get the wipes.

Just as she stepped out, there was a knock on the door. Zaira got it and came back to Aurora with her tea and the wipes.

“Tea first, or after I clean you up?” she asked.

 

"I don't mind letting it cool," Aurora replied, gently sitting up.

 

“Okay.” Zaira sat down on the bed and took one of the wipes. Gently cupped Aurora’s face and started dabbing the wipe around her mouth, cleaning up the drying pussy juices. “Thank you for this,” she said, “I haven’t had a session like that in a while.”

 

Aurora felt a little less tearful as her face was cleaned. "I'm glad I could please you despite my inexperience. I haven't... dated or had sex for months and even then... it was always dreadfully one sided and vanilla..." Her voice trailed off. She struggled to find a word to bitch about Marigold.

She was just tired of hating her at this point. But she had to. For herself. For Pearl.

Truth be told, as good as this had been, she had never really been angered by Marigold's lack of kink. She could've just as easily cuddled Marigold's naked body for a night and received the same warmth in her heart.

"Sorry," she said after a few quiet moments. "Just thinking about some stuff. I'm not usually this antisocial."

 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Zaira said. “You can talk about it if you want, or you can just stay quiet, I don’t mind. We probably won’t see each other for at least a while after this so nothing you say here matters, okay? The courtroom scenario is over, nothing you say will be held against you.” She kissed Aurora again, briefly, before going back to cleaning her up. “Almost done.”

 

"I can see why you like the courtroom thing. Your interrogation set something inside of me on fire. Thank you." Aurora felt the clean side of her face. Refreshed. "I, um, don't know how much of a social faux pas it is to talk about ex girlfriends on a date. But truth be told, this is... the first time I've dated publicly since I was a teenager. You'll have to excuse me on my poor etiquette."

 

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.” She cleaned up the other side of her face. “It’s a one night stand, not a relationship, so I don’t care if you talk about other partners, ex partners, whatever. You need to vent, go for it. I’ll probably have forgotten about it in the morning.” She smoothed back Aurora’s hair. “And you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

 

"Oh, good, that's what I figured." Aurora smiled. "Like I said, I dated my high school principal for the past five years. She's a closeted hard-core Catholic and can only get it up when she's too drunk to think about... I don't know, not Jesus for sure."

 

“Ah. Sounds like quite a situation.” Zaira finished her cleanup. “All done, you can have your tea now, if you want.”

 

"Oh, thanks!" She reached out and grabbed her cup. "She stopped drinking just before Christmas break and... we effectively stopped dating but God I'm still kind of obsessed with her. For the longest time I just couldn't stop hating her but... I still see her daily. And it's hard to loathe someone so vulnerable and misguided. Especially since... I still love them. Perhaps. Maybe not. Ugh. I hate this."

 

Zaira rubbed her back lightly. “You don’t need to know how to feel about her,” she said. “You don’t need to hate her, you don’t need to love her. You said you were leaving, didn’t you?”

 

Aurora sighed. "I want to leave. I want a fresh start. But... I'm getting to the point where if she'd just... realised what she was doing was wrong and for once in her life apologised and let me know that... she knows that she hurt me, I'd... I'd at least forgive her."

 

“Well, if she comes to her senses, she can still do that after you leave your job there,” Zaira said. “The school year is almost over, isn’t it? So it’s not that long now.”

 

"Yeah. That's true. I hope she can at least write me a decent reference despite everything."

 

Zaira nodded, not sure what to say.

“Is your tea good?” she asked.

 

"It's delicious." Aurora blew it a little. "Do you... often have sex like that?"

 

“Whenever I can. We can go for round two, if you like. Or just cuddle. Up to you.”

 

Aurora smirked, setting her tea down. "Well. Now that I've had a bit of a rest, I wouldn't mind going at it again."

 

Zaira broke into a grin, shrugging off her bathrobe as she pulled Aurora into a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
